Explanations
by TardisBlueMermaid
Summary: A one shot about what happens after Triton turned Ariel human on the beach. Since Eric has no idea what really happened over the past few day, Ariel explains it to him so that he finally understands. Afterwards, Eric decides to explain his love for Ariel to Triton so he can marry her.


**(A/N- Every time I watched The Little Mermaid, I always thought about how this scene would go. I mean, Eric had no idea what really happened over the past few days, so Ariel explains some of it to him. I know I published this before, but I wasn't happy with the first version, so I went back I revised it a lot until I was happy with it. The same stuff still happens in it, I just added in more of the character's thoughts and such. Enjoy!)**

* * *

The kiss that she waited three days for and tried so hard to get was magical. It was like nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. Both Ariel and Eric forgot about the events that followed the few days before and both just simply deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, it was only because of the need for air. They would have stayed like that forever if they could. Eric took a few seconds to process the fact that she was a human again; a beautiful human. Wearing a sparkling blue dress that matched her eyes, she looked completely beautiful.

"You're human again. How?" he asked, caressing her cheek. The last thing he remembered was that she was a mermaid, which was quite shocked to find out at first. He was still confused, but here she was in front of him as a human.

Ariel took a moment to think. Her father had been the one to turn her this time, but why? Did he finally realize that she grew up? That not all humans were bad?

"My father. I think he's finally letting me be with you," she finally responded, hoping she was right.

"You're father?" Eric asked. Surely he was another merperson. A merman. He didn't remember seeing one when he tried to harpoon Ursula. All he saw was someone trying to hurt him little mermaid and he didn't stand for that.

That's when he finally looked out to the ocean and saw a muscular, old merman with a crown on his head. He wielded a mighty trident as he swam towards the part of the long and cliffy beach where his daughter and her lover stood.

"Uh-huh," Ariel pointed out to him. "King Triton. The king of Atlantica and ruler of the seven seas!"

"You must be this Prince Eric fellow I heard about. Who saved my life and all of Atlantica's, along with my precious daughter," he lifted up Ariel's chin to look at her, and then turn back toward Eric. "Thank you."

"Uh, you're- you're very welcome, Your Majesty," Eric responded with a respectful bow. As he rose back up, he clutched his head as dizziness overcame him. He was still out of it from almost drowning for the second time in only a few days.

Ariel grabbed hold of Eric to keep him steady when she took notice of his dizziness. "Careful, careful," she said, keeping him stable. She understood that he had been through a lot last night. He was just a small human in a huge, story ocean. It was probably really rough on him.

Eric couldn't believe it. The sailors weren't so crazy after all. King Triton wasn't a myth, and boy, was Grimsby wrong about mermaids being nautical nonsense.

Merpeople were real. That fact really hit Eric hard. It didn't really matter, though. He knew that he still loved Ariel with all of his heart. Nothing could change that. It didn't matter what she looked like or what she really was. All he knew was that she made him smile in away he never had before, and he would protect her anyway he could, especially from whoever tried to kill her the night before.

Eric still had no idea who that was, and he knew that there was still much for him to learn. A lot had happened in the past few days and he barely understood half of it.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, Your Majesty, who was that octopus looking creature? I'm a bit confused," Eric said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess I have a bit of explaining to do, don't I," Ariel admitted, "to the both of you." She just came into Eric's life when he knew nothing about mermaids and then she left her father without him knowing anything of her disappearance. He was no doubtfully worrying about her nonstop. Her father deserved a good explanation and so did Eric.

"Sebastian told me everything, Ariel. I believe it's your prince that needs the explaining," Triton told her. Sebastian had told him what happened as he was on his way to save Ariel from Ursula.

_ Your _prince? Was her father implying that Eric was hers now? Her heart went all warm and fuzzy inside just thinking that her father thought that, which she was assuming since he didn't try to kill Eric with his trident yet.

"Ok, well," Ariel started as she tried to figure out how to explain all this simply to Eric. She decided that it would be a good idea to just start with the basics first. "I was a mermaid, which you already know, but I was always interested in humans, despite contact between the human and mer-world being strictly forbidden. One day I saw your ship with those colorful lights exploding in the sky. I don't know what they were, but they were really pretty and caught my attention."

"Fireworks," Eric told her the name since they were probably the only exploding colorful lights that night.

Ariel nodded at this knew human knowledge and then continued. "I climbed up onto the side of your boat and saw you. You were the first human I ever saw up close like that and… I don't know. I just got this feeling that I was in love and you were the one. Then the storm came and I saw your ship blow up and you started to drown. I just knew that I had to save you."

"And then you sang to me," Eric said piecing things together. "You have the most beautiful voice I ever heard."

It was true. His mother used to sing him beautiful lullabies before he went to bed when he was little. He thought that she had a wonderful voice, but Ariel's voice was just mesmerizing. Her voice being more beautiful than his mother's, and that was really saying a lot.

Ariel blushed, "Thank you. Anyway, my father yelled at me when he found out that I saved and loved you. I was so upset that I went to Ursula, the sea witch you killed with the ship, and made a deal with that traded my voice to become human. I had three days to get a kiss of true love from you, which I never got. Does that explain enough?"

"Yes, but the past day is kind of… fuzzy. The last thing I remember was Grimsby telling me to give up on my 'mystery maiden' and I guess he wanted me to be with you. I was going to go to you when I heard singing and next thing I know, I was apparently getting married to a woman who was actually a sea witch," Eric replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ursula transformed herself into a human and I believe used Ariel's voice to hypnotize you so Ariel couldn't succeed at getting you to… kiss her. She was using Ariel's situation to get my trident and over throw my rule," Triton finished explaining what he was guessing was true. It made sense anyway. Ursula would do anything to overthrow him.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I didn't really think anything through," Ariel apologized. She felt so guilty because this was all her fault. If she hadn't been so selfish and put what she wanted before the others she loved, none of this would have happened. She could have destroyed Atlantica and maybe even Eric, too.

"It's alright, Ariel. This wasn't your fault. It was mine. I didn't listen to you and it pushed you over the edge. I should have at least listened. Now I realized that I only thought of humans as bad, when that's not really the case. I'm sorry," Triton said feeling nothing but guilt.

It was true. If only he had listen. Then, maybe she would have never gone to Ursula and would have been safe. But then again, would that have stopped anything? With his former hatred of humans, he would have never let Ariel be with Eric. Then with her stubbornness, she would still have gone off to Ursula.

Ariel nodded at Triton's realization. "Eric's a good guy, Daddy. You'll like him."

Eric smiled down at Ariel. _His_ Ariel. She was so sweet. He could get to know her even better now that she could talk and then marry her. He could, right? Her father must have turned her human for a reason. That had to be so she could be with him for the rest of their lives'.

At that moment, all three of them heard barking from a distance getting closer. Both Ariel and Eric knew that it was the loyal canine, Max, coming to find them.

Max happily ran across the beach from the direction of which the castle was. When he reached them, Max bounced up to lick Eric's face as if to declare that he found him and that he was worried about him after he suddenly left. Max then turned his attention towards Ariel as he bounced on her and licked her cheek, happy to see that she was okay as well.

"Hey, boy. I missed you, too," Ariel laughed as she followed Max a couple of feet away from her father and lover. Then she kneeled to the ground so she could pet him and scratch behind his ears, just like she saw Eric do when she saw him play with Max the first night of her stay.

Seeing that Ariel was occupied, Eric decided that this was his chance to ask her father for his hand in marriage. He had to do it sooner than later, so shakily he turned towards Triton, whose attention was on his happy daughter.

"Uh, King Triton, Your Majesty. I love your daughter with all my heart. I couldn't think of living without her. The short amount of time that I spent with her was the best three days of my life. so may I have your blessing to marry Ariel?" Eric nervously asked. He couldn't shake off the worried feeling that he would say no. That he would take his precious Ariel back away from him. The prince grew even more nervous as silence other than Ariel's laughs and Max's barks along with the waves of the now calm ocean filled the air.

"I think that I led her life long enough," Triton finally replied, breaking the silence. He knew this was coming soon. His precious little daughter had really grown up and now it was the time to let her go and be happy with this human who saved her live

Ariel was the youngest out of all of his seven daughters and the most special, not that he didn't love his other daughters, but she was supposed to be the last to get married. She was suppose to stay with him longer, but now, the time has come much sooner than expected.

"It's up to Ariel to choose her life now. You have my blessing no matter what she chooses," Triton said. He didn't want to make her anymore unhappy than she already has.

Hearing her name, Ariel grew curious as to what they talking about and decided to join into the conversation. Standing up and looking over to them she asked, "Are you guys talking about me?"

"Yes we were, sweetheart," Eric responded, smiling at her curiosity.

"About what?"

"About this," Eric got down on one knee and took Ariel's hands in his own, trying to think of what to say. "I know I should have a ring to do this properly, but I obviously don't have one because of everything that has happened."

Ariel gasped in shock as Eric took her hands. This couldn't be happening. Was he really proposing to her?

"Since you saved me that night, I knew that I was in love with you," Eric started to pour his heart out to her. It was the only way he could think of to doing it right. "I only fell even more in love once I got to know you, even though I, uh, didn't know it was really you. Ever since you came into my life, you made me smile like I never did before. I want it to stay like that for the rest of my life, our lives. So, Princess Ariel, will you make me the happiest man on both land and in the sea and marry me?"

Ariel's heart flipped when she heard the words fall out of Eric's mouth. Finally her dreams finally came true. She could be with Eric for the rest of her life and the best part was that he seamed to understand. He understood that she was a mermaid and didn't really care about that. He still loved her and wanted to marry her.

"Oh, yes, Eric! I would love to!" Ariel threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately for the second time that day. It was the only way she could describe to him how she felt at that moment.

Eric was just happy that she said yes and that he was able to wing the proposal good enough or at least Ariel seemed to think. She drew him into a wonderfully passionate kiss, so he seemed to be getting praised.

As they were kissing, Triton had to look away. He was not use to seeing his daughter have such close contact with boys. This was like a different version of the adventurous Ariel he knew and raised. She never cared at all about boys, or even took an interest in them. When Ariel thought he had arranged a wedding between her and Prince Thor, she did everything she could do to get rid of the chance of a wedding. Now, she couldn't wait for one. Although, this time was different. This time Ariel had found the one she loved and was meant for her.

"They're going to be doing this a lot now, aren't they," Triton quietly said to Max, who replied with a happy bark. The dog was happy that Eric _finally _realized that he loved Ariel, even though it was obvious to everyone else. Oh, well. He realized now at least.

After what felt like forever for Triton, but still felt quiet short for the happy couple, they broke apart. Eric caressed Ariel's cheek as he left one last little peck on her lips before fully pulling away. Ariel opened up her eyes and then immediately blushed along with Eric as they both realized that her father was still there.

After trying to collect herself, Ariel turned to her father, "You'll really let me stay with him?"

"If that's what you want," her father replied. "I won't rule you'll life anymore, including who you love. I was only trying to keep you safe, but I see now that there is no harm to you,"

Triton then turned towards Eric. He still had a few doubts about letting Ariel be with humans and would still worry for her. He just didn't want to loose her like he did with his Athena. The sea king knew that Eric wasn't a pirate, like the ones who killed Athena. He saved her life, so at least he could be trusted, right?

"You better take good care of her, and I mean it. If you don't, you'll be wishing she let you drown. Understand?"

Eric would never even think of hurting Ariel. Just the idea of it made him shiver, or maybe it was a fever developing from being washed ashore last night. Still, she meant too much to him, but he could see where Triton was coming from. Ariel was his little girl after all. Fathers could be really protective, especially for their daughters.

Eric nervously nodded his head, "I won't even think about it, Your Majesty. I love her too much to hurt her, even just a little."

Eric waited for a response, but nothing came. King Triton just stared at him like he was trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. If he really did love Ariel.

Ariel realized that Eric was growing a bit uncomfortable, and probably her father was too since there was an awkward silence between the two when her father didn't reply. Triton then smiled and nodded at her new fiancé, now trusting him. Still, maybe this was a good time to slightly change the topic.

"Daddy, where are Sebastian and Flounder?" she asked her father.

"They went back to Atlantica to tell your sisters what happened and that you're alright," he responded. Ariel's sisters were completely worried and distraught over the last threes days since they heard of Ariel's disappearance and got even more worried when Sebastian came and told Triton that Ursula was involved. The king thought that it was a good idea to send someone to tell them their little sister was okay.

"Who are they?" Eric asked. He apparently had a lot yet to learn about Ariel.

"My friends," Ariel simply responded, not wanting to bombard Eric with too much information all at once. She could tell him that she was friends with a fish and a crab later. It might be too much for him to process since humans aren't typically friends with marine life and don't talk to them.

"Eric!" an elderly voice called heading towards them.

Eric ran a hand through his hair. "Grim," he moaned. "I totally forgot about him and everyone else. I just left to save you. They're probably worried sick, especially Grim. I probably gave him a heart attack."

"Eric, my boy. You look horrible, but at least you're safe," Grimsby said as soon as he spotted him. "You could have gotten yourself killed. Do you want a repeat of what happened on your birthday? You could have came close to dyeing-" he stopped walking towards them when he saw Ariel. It was the human Ariel. Not the one who got turned into a mermaid on the wedding barge.

"Ariel, you'll safe, too. Thank goodness. May I ask what happened? How did you-," Grimsby paused when he saw Triton.

Eric cleared his throat. "Grim, this King Triton, Ariel's father. She was, uh, born a mermaid. It's… a long story," Eric attempted to explain. It was quite hard though since he was still trying to process all of this information himself and didn't quite know everything yet.

"King Triton? Well I'm deeply sorry for calling you and mermaids nautical nonsense now. My apologies, Your Majesty," Grimsby bowed while still being quite shocked

"That's quite alright. We were trying to stay hidden from humans after all. It's nice to know it worked, or at least it did until Ariel decided to go on her biggest adventure yet."

"What do we do now? I mean, a lot of people saw Ursula and me turn back into our original forms. Plus Eric and Grimsby now know," Ariel said.

"Well, obviously, no one's going to forget what happened today. Since my youngest daughter is going to be living among human, then I suppose that merpeople and humans should learn to live together in peace," the sea king said. It was time that he gave up his hatred and fear of humans and learned to live peacefully with them.

"We could create a treaty between our kingdoms," Eric suggested. "How 'bout it, Grim?"

A treaty would be a way to start with peace between the merpeople and his kingdom. Eric did wonder how they would do it since fishing was one of Denmark's biggest exports and biggest money maker, but he'll make it work for Ariel.  
"Wonderful idea and since Ariel is back, do you think there could perhaps be a wedding in the near future?" Grimsby asked. All he wanted was for Eric to be happy in his life with someone he loved. He was a wonderful boy and deserved the best, and Ariel seemed like she was the best for the young Prince.

"Well, in fact-"

"He proposed to me!" Ariel exclaimed, cutting Eric off. She was too excited to keep it in.

"Absolutely wonderful!" Finally he was getting Eric to marry. The best part was that she was a girl who he was actually happy with and was real. "Let's go plan this wedding!" Grim exclaimed, heading down the beach and back towards the castle.

Ariel went up to her father and hugged him. "Will you and my sisters will come to our wedding? We can have it on a boat out on the ocean, right Eric?"

"Yes, we can. Anything for you. I always loved sailing and the ocean, anyway," the prince replied. It was true. He basically grew up on the ocean by sailing on it. It was nice to find a girl he loved who loved the ocean as much as he did and wasn't so proper.

"We'll be there. Just make sure to tell us the date," Triton said. If his youngest daughter was going to get married, he had to be there somehow.

The engaged couple waved goodbye to the sea king and turned to walk back to the castle where Grimsby will be waiting to help plan the wedding he's been waiting for and Carlotta to scold Eric for putting his life in danger, even if it was for a good reason.

"So, you have sisters. How many?" Eric asked curiously as they walked back. There was still much to learn about Ariel and he would listen to all of it. Her family was a great place to start. After all, he was going to be part of there family technically.

"Six," She replied. "All who will probably be swimming all over you once they find out about you," she said and then saw Eric's dazed face, "but don't worry. "I'll protect you from them."


End file.
